dc_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Monitor (Arrowverse)
Mar Novu, also known as The Monitor, is a cosmic entity that is preparing the multiverse for an upcoming crisis. He tested many worlds, most failed until he took on Earth-1. Description Mar Novi is a dark skinned man. He has side-burns running down his face. he has a bald head with 3 stripes running along the top of his head that meet at his forehead, His Armor is gold, blue and grey with hints of black, the armor has a protective covering around his neck. he wears a long red cape. History Testing the Multiverse ' At some point in the past, Mar adopted the alias "The Monitor" and came into possession of the Book of Destiny. He gave the book to individuals of each Earth through the Multiverse. He did this claiming that a crisis is coming that Novu claimed that the threat was beyond his abilities. He allowed the individual to create an "Elseworld" Testing E'arth-90 Novu travelled to Earth 90, intending to give the book to an individual there. he encountered many heroes, they all came to oppose him. A battle ensued, resulting in the murder of all the heroes except the Barry Allen of Earth-90. Post-battle, the Flash crawled towards the Book of Destiny on the ground. However, Novu grabbed the book first. As the Flash asked about his motivations behind his actions, Novu explained that they did this to themselves. He then opened the Book of Destiny, proclaiming they would all perish while the Flash ran away from the scene. Testing Earth-1 He appeared before John Deegan and gave him the Book of Destiny, telling him to do as he pleased with reality. Cisco Ramon observed this event later through a vibe, causing Novu to turn to him and explain things which have been set in motion cannot be stopped.2 Later, Novu appeared at a street in Central City, where he was promptly surrounded by police. However, the Flash of Earth-90, The Flash of Earth-1, Green Arrow, and Supergirl arrived and demanded he help them use the Book of Destiny to set reality right. Novu declared he had no intention of helping them, only to be interrupted by The Flash of Earth-90 attacked, who proclaimed he would not let the massacre of Earth-90 repeat on Earth-1. After expressing admiration for The Flash's persistence, Novu made him disappear before he could take a step. With the other heroes realizing they were outmatched, Oliver Queen asked Novu what he was testing Earth-1 for. Novu explained that he was testing universes to find the right heroes to stand against a being far more powerful than himself who threatens the multiverse. He compliments them for being the first to acquire the Book of Destiny, before retrieving the book from A.R.G.U.S. with a wave of his hand. Supergirl then tried attacking him, but he simply breached her back to where she started before she could even touch him. Stating they show potential, Novu then departed and returned to Deegan, returning the Book of Destiny to him and telling him to think bigger. After Deegan had altered reality once more, Novu was confronted by Oliver Queen and Barry Allen in his realm. He sent them away after informing them that they were being tested in preparation for a massive crisis that would threaten to wipe out the entire multiverse. Later, Oliver Queen returned to Novu's realm to demand him to stop the test from killing Barry and Kara, as unlike him they were true heroes and had the best chance at stopping the crisis. Impressed by his bravery, Novu agreed to help Oliver, although not directly and instead giving him a metaphysical arrow capable of overloading and destroying the Book of Destiny,3 but in order to maintain balance of the Multiverse, Novu made Oliver promise he would join him to stop the crisis when the time comes. Events on Earth-38 ' The Monitor arrives on Earth-38 to transport a Green Martian named Malefic J'onzz, and telling him he has one more stop to make. He then travels to Lex Luthor's dead body and begins to wave a hand with interdimensional energy. '''Keeping tabs on the Legends ' The Monitor is later seen holding the Book of Destiny is seen inside Heyworld watching the Legends perform. He shakes his head in disappointment, and is later seen eating popcorn in amusement. Personality Mar Novu is a calm, level headed, and focused cosmic entity shown how he continued to find the earth that could save the multiverse from the coming crisis. Even though he left a trail of destruction while testing other Earths, like Earth-90, he showed no regret or remorse for it and instead blamed the heroes for failing to save their Earths. He proved capable of showing respect, as he openly showed he was impressed and amazed by the abilities and progress of the Earth-1 heroes while testing them but didn't see them as true threats to him. This is best shown when Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Kara Danvers, and Barry Allen from Earth-90 confronted him but he remained calm and made Barry Allen from Earth-90 disappear while stopping all of their attempts to attack him took back the book and gave it back to John Deegan. Despite his god-like power, he doesn't seem to have a god complex, as shown by how while he claimed to be a god while admonishing Oliver for his hubris, when Oliver corrected him, Novu didn't seem offended and calmly told him that his earth really don't know what he is so a god would do. However, Novu's actions, while ruthless, are not for malevolent purposes and instead to prepare for the crisis to find the heroes capable of saving the Multiverse from the crisis, which Novu openly acknowledges to being far more powerful than himself, showing he could still feel fear. He can also understand the views of others with but only if the individual was able to impress him, as he gave Oliver the metaphysical arrow needed to save his friends from the test after Oliver revealed Barry and Kara are the best chances to stop the crisis and not him, although he asked for something in order to maintain the balance of the universe by creating another change in place of Barry and Kara being saved. In addition, he showed a level of sympathy towards Oliver and Felicity as he revealed that in exchange for the Crisis being averted, Oliver would die and leave his wife widowed and daughter fatherless, assuring them he meant no harm for Felicity and their child and Oliver's sacrifice would allow them to live and apologizing to Oliver for his inevitable death. Powers and Abilities Powers * Cosmic Entity Physiology ** Cosmic Knowledge ** Telekinesis ** Precognition ** Electrical Distortion ** Dimensional Awareness ** Interdimensional Travel '''Abilities * Stealth * Intimidation Behind The Scenes Mar Novu is the main antagonist of Elseworlds, Arrowverse's 2018 crossover. He is played by LaMonica Garrett, who has recently been confirmed to play the Anti-Monitor in 2019's Crisis on Infinite Earths. In the main DC Comics continuity, the original Monitor was a prominent figure in the years leading up to the Crisis on Infinite Earths storyline, as he gave weapons to villains in order to test the heroes as he did on the show. When the time came he gathered heroes and villains alike to combat the threat of the Anti-Monitor, the Monitor's anti-matter counterpart, set on destroying the multiverse. Decades later during the Rebirth era it was revealed his name was Mar Novu, after the Arrowverse's version.Category:Arrowverse Category:Monitor's Category:Characters